


Inseparable (Podfic)

by juice817



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Podfic, podfic reader Juice817
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-02 22:39:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6585397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juice817/pseuds/juice817
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was just plain sense, so Dean didn't understand why something about the way Dad said quietly, "It's time you had your own bed," made him feel guilty and confused. (adult, not explicit)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inseparable (Podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Inseparable](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/190558) by astolat. 



> Recorded as a prize for twilight_angel, for 2010 Amplification.

[Inseparable](http://www.intimations.org/fanfic/supernatural/Inseparable.html)  
written by astolat  
read by juice817

33:20 min  
65.2 MB

Format: mp3

Download or listen [here](https://app.box.com/s/7nppe8ho5766ab5pyd4mqtrfyxv8xkic)  
Download [here](http://www.mediafire.com/download/dppkgihmpkvyb3o/Inseparable.mp3)

Podbook (m4b) [here](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/inseparable-audiobook)


End file.
